


Love and Latte Art

by seijohstardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohstardust/pseuds/seijohstardust
Summary: Kiyoko trains the new barista, Yachi Hitoka.





	Love and Latte Art

Kiyoko knelt down, fumbling about in the cupboard under the counter for the latte art stencils that had been bought long ago, but had never actually been used. She had been training up a new barista, Yachi Hitoka. Yachi had taken to the job with unprecedented enthusiasm, and was keen to learn everything there was to know, even offering to help with promotional materials for the relatively unknown café. As soon as she had mastered the coffee machine – which was relatively simple, due to the café’s small budget – she had asked Kiyoko about latte art, which led to Kiyoko’s current search.

After a while, she located the book of stencils, and Yachi immediately took out the chocolate powder and began trying out a design on the drink she’d made during Kiyoko’s search. The café was open, but as usual, it was relatively quiet, leaving Yachi free to explore and learn at her own pace. She smiled triumphantly as she presented Kiyoko with her finished work – the milky froth had been adorned with scattered chocolate stars.

“Here, it’s for you,” she said, her cheeks noticeably stained a light shade of pink. “I already had one before.”

Kiyoko smiled in return, taking the drink. “Thank you. It matches your hairclips,” she said.

At this, Yachi’s blush became more prominent. Even though her signature starry hairclips were a detail most people would pick up on, the fact that Kiyoko had done so felt special, somehow. After all, Kiyoko was the reason she was here in the first place – Yachi had simply dropped by for a coffee after school one day, and had nearly dropped her drink when she first saw Kiyoko cleaning the coffee machine behind her current barista. Kiyoko was the most beautiful person Yachi had ever seen, and after that, she found herself dropping by the café more and more. 

Yachi became known to the staff there as a regular, and she had a sneaking suspicion that the other baristas had an inkling of the real reason why she kept coming back. However, despite gradually working up the courage to talk to her, Yachi couldn’t bring herself to just ask Kiyoko out on a date.

When a new term rolled around and some of the old baristas had moved on, Yachi leapt at the opportunity to fill in the role. Her enthusiasm made her a shoe-in, and she was both excited and terrified at the prospect of working with her crush.

Now, Kiyoko was smiling at her, because of the coffee she’d made. Yachi quickly turned away and started wiping down the counter, trying to stop her blush from becoming even worse. Kiyoko hummed contentedly as she sipped the coffee.

“Thank you,” she said again. “It’s delicious.”

Yachi grinned, feeling incredibly satisfied. “N-No problem. I want to make sure I can do everything right. I want this place to succeed, so that one day I’ll come to work and there’ll already be a queue of people waiting outside! I’ll get started making posters and stuff when I get home tonight, and I’ll practice making drinks and look up ideas on the internet too-“

“You don’t need to do all that,” Kiyoko said, cutting her off. “You have school to think about, too. I don’t want to see you lose sleep over this.” Yachi only went redder, stammering out an apology.

“I- I’m sorry, maybe I was getting too enthusiastic.” She paused, thinking carefully about what to say next. “You just always seemed to care so much about this place… Even if there aren’t as many customers as there used to be, you still work as hard as ever, putting in way more time than you really have to. When I used to visit, I could tell you were like the core of the workforce, the backbone… So I want to help you… I want to help this place succeed, and become popular like it used to be. No, more popular!”

Kiyoko blinked, then her face broke out into a warm smile.

“Thank you, Yachi-san.”

Yachi paused before grinning in return. Imbued with a newfound confidence, she turned to face her senpai directly, her face beet red.

“A-Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask.”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Would you… Would you, um…”

“Yachi-san?”

“Would you… Show me how to use the soy milk again, please?”

One day she’d work up the courage, Yachi thought. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to come up with better names for these. I really liked writing this, though - I'm a barista myself, and these two are so sweet!
> 
> Come and say hi at satoristardust.tumblr.com!


End file.
